<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The CW Presents: King of Games by ywhiterain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092819">The CW Presents: King of Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain'>ywhiterain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark and Edgy, F/M, M/M, for the teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ISN'T YOUR GRAN'S YU-GI-OH!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristan Taylor x Serenity Wheeler, Téa Gardner x Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The CW Presents: King of Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senior year.</p><p>It was not something Yugi was looking forward to. He’d spent the summer alone. Mourning what he’d lost. His friends had allowed him that much but he knew. Knew deep in what was left of his heart that that would change.</p><p>And sure enough, the first thing to happen on his first day of his final year of high school was Téa walking up to him with a bright (and false) smile on her face. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Yugi dropped his backpack in his locker and shrugged.</p><p>“Hey, Yug,” Joey said, Tristan and Ryou at his heals. He was holding up his deck. “Ready to lose to me at lunch?”</p><p>Yugi gave him a long look. Then he pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his jacket pocket. He lit it and took a long drag. “I don’t do that anymore.”</p><p>“Hey,” the principal said, “no smoking! Detention, Moto.”</p><p>Yugi blew smoke at him. “Whatever.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Yugi!” Kaiba said, “I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Yugi said. He skipped breakfast and was deprived of nicotine. The idea of humoring Kaiba was too much for him to even contemplate.</p><p>Kaiba had a gleam in his eyes. “I’m going to bring the pharaoh back.”</p><p>Yugi jerked around. He grabbed Kaiba by his shirt and pulled him way down so they were face to face. “Get out of my school,” he hissed, “and don’t you dare say his name where I can hear you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Téa’s breathing was heavy. She was in an empty class room, pressed up against the wall. She'd wrapped a long danger's leg around the hips of her lover. Ryou’s mouth was at her neck and he was leaving bites on every inch of the skin on her neck. </p><p>“More,” she said, breathlessly.  </p><p>Ryou pulled back, just a little. “We should – “</p><p>Téa pulled him close. “If I wanted you to say something, I’d be asking you questions.”</p><p>Ryou swallowed and nodded. </p><p>“Atem…” Téa whispered before Ryou stuck his tongue in her mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>Tristan stood on the roof of the school. He took a drag of a cig that he'd stolen it from Yugi. His phone was ringing. No doubt that it was Serenity. Duke had her last week so it was his turn for her weekend booty call.</p><p>It wasn’t what he wanted.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>What he wanted was long dead. Buried in a tomb in Egypt.</p><p>He picked up the phone. </p><p>“We still good for the weekend?” Serenity asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tristan shrugged. “Joey’s gonna be out of town at a pro match. He won’t bug us.”</p><p>“See you this weekend,” Serenity purred.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, Mai,” Joey was walking home from school. Alone. Yugi was at detention. Téa and Ryou were on a ‘date’. And he never knew where Tristan was half these days. And Duke was at school less than Kaiba, if that was even possible. </p><p>And now he was talking on god damn answering machine. Like a loser begging for some p.</p><p>Where had his life gone so wrong?</p><p>He blinked back tears. “I guess it’s just you and me who even cares about dueling anymore. Hope to see you at the tournament this weekend. Maybe I’ll then have a challenge.” He tried to laugh but it all died in his throat. “I miss ya, Mai.”</p><p>-</p><p>“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Atem said.</p><p>Bakura shrugged before grabbing him by the back of his neck. “Nothing’s supposed to happen, Pharaoh.”</p><p>Their kiss was liked poisoned honey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/yugiohtas/status/1298003481018511361</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>